The Loud House Month Of Horror!
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Welcome to the Month of Horror! a story where our beloved characters will face unspeakable horrors and Nightmares. Read if you dare.
1. Introduction

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

You find yourself in a dark place.

A very dark place that's so dark, that you can't see your hand in front of your face.

You then hear creepy scratching noises coming from all around you, with no pin point location. You also hear creepy whispers, along with a low deep growl.

Suddenly two blood red eyes were starring right at you, below the eyes was a sinister grin with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Not revealing the rest of its body, the face speaks to you in a deep demonic voice.

"Hello there, welcome to my world. The world of nightmares. I am the one responsible for giving you fears, phobias, and nightmares, and I love doing it Heh, Heh, Heh,"

"You stupid humans, I know exactly what you fear. You might be afraid of spiders, like the ones that are big, hairy, and have that creepy underside to them."

Suddenly a big tarantula appears in front of your face, and raises it's front legs up while showing off its fangs. It disappears in thin air.

"Or you could be afraid of snakes, those scaly things slithering on your body, and biting you with those venomous fangs."

A rattle snake appears and lungs at you, but again it disappears in thin air.

"Or you could be afraid of clowns. I know a great clown that could visit you, or you could be afraid of things like: rats, heights, bats, dolls, demons, ghosts, and animatronics."

Various pictures of those things appear in front of you.

"Ah, yes their are so many fears. So many insignificant people to scare."

The face gets closer to you and you smell a rotten Oder that smells like rotten flesh. "You know October is my favorite month; it's the only time of month where people want to be scared, and it just warms my dark, blacken heart that you humans want to be scared."

"But unfortunately for you humans. Every October I choose a group of people to scare, and sometimes it gets a bit messy and bloody."

"Oh, this year going to be good, as this year I am targeting a big family that you know of so well."

Next to the face a white portal appeared with the heads of the smiling Loud family.

"Beware because as of this moment the month of horror as begun, and once you enter here you'll never escape."

The faces voice changes into a creepy, squeaky voice.

"So have fun, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

 **Hello and welcome to the Loud House Month of Horror! In this story you will read about horrific events that will plague the Loud House universe that will play out from this day to Halloween. One of these events will have the original werewolf transformation ideas, that I had for Our Brother's A Werewolf!**

 **So sit down, relax, and prepare to feel pure terror.**

 **Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, (Demonic laughter)**


	2. Bully Killer

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Billy one of the school bullies pins Lincoln to his locker by his shoulders. Lincoln was sweating in fear as he gazed into those threating eyes.

"Alright Loud! Hand it over!"

"Hand what over?"

Lincoln feels a sharp pain to his face as Billy punched him in the cheek. "You know what! You white haired freak! All the money you have!"

"But I saved that money for-"

"SMACK!" Lincoln felt another punch to the face, the force from the punch gave him a bloody nose.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GIVE ME IT!" Billy slams Lincoln's head onto the locker. Lincoln lets out a painful groan, before he reaches into his pocket and takes out all his money. He places it onto Billy's waiting hand, "There now that wasn't so hard, now was it."

Billy then punches him in the stomach making Lincoln lurch forward. He then pushes Lincoln onto the ground, and gives a hard kick to his stomach. Billy then leaves him lying on the floor while he held his stomach.

Billy turns to a corner to meet his friends Jessica and Marvin, they were both giving him angry looks.

"What?"

Marvin: "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, it's fun picking on people and I got free money."

Jessica: "But that wasn't cool."

"PFFT! So what."

Marvin: "Aren't you afraid?"

"Heh, afraid of what the boogeyman."

"No the Bully Killer."

"The Bully who?"

Jessica: "You don't know."

"Know what?"

"The Bully Killer! Apparently he's some person that goes around and kills bullies."

Marvin: "Yeah, they find the gross remains of his victims somewhere in town. And he's good at it because they haven't caught him yet."

"Why?"

"Because he knows how to get rid of the evidence."

Jessica: "And you know what's strange."

"What?"

"He always comes after bullies after they pick on that white hair kid, so if I were you I would watch out."

Billy gives them a skeptical look, "Whatever you guys are just trying to scare me."

Marvin and Jessica look back in disbelieve, and Jessica says. "Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you."

The two walk away leaving Billy alone.

"Bully Killer my ass, their just trying to scare me."

Billy heads over to his locker and opens it, a letter with a heart on it floats down onto the floor. Curious Billy picks it up, opens it, and reads it.

 _Dear Billy_

 _I have had these feelings for you, since_

 _I first saw you. Please meet me_

 _in the sports shed after school._

 _from your secret admirer_

Billy smiles and looks at himself in his mini-mirror that was on his door. "Well Billy, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend."

* * *

After school Billy did exactly what his admirer told him to do. He enters the shed and looks around for his admirer, but he didn't see anyone.

"What the hell? Have I been stood up?"

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head, he falls onto the ground and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh, my head."

Billy slowly opens his eyes, his vision was a bit blurry for a moment until they return to normal. Looking around Billy saw that he was still in the sport shed, he tries to move but he couldn't. Looking down at himself, he saw to his horror that he was tied tightly to a chair.

"What the hell?!"

He struggles to get loose, but the ropes were to tight, he then started to yell for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"You can yell all you want, but no one is going to save your sorry ass."

"Who said that? LET ME GO!"

"Nah! Your going to be staying here for quite awhile."

A large, smiling, squirrel head appears at the doorway, it stares at Billy for a few seconds before it enters the shed. Now standing in front of him the squirrel mascot looks at Billy as if to examine him.

Looking into the eyes in the mask, all Billy could see was the eyes of a crazy person.

The squirrel then reaches for its mask. It pulls it off to reveal a burnet girl, with a pony tail. She looks at Billy with an angry gaze.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lynn you piece of crap."

"What do you want?"

Lynn leans her face close to his face with fire in her eyes.

"Do you know Lincoln Loud?"

"What that white haired freak, yeah I know him. Why are you his girlfriend or something?"

He feels a great pain on his cheek as Lynn punched it; she then grabs his neck tightly making him choke. "NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Lynn lets go of his neck with one hand, and smacks him in the face again causing Billy to get a bloody nose. She then fully releases his neck and backed away a few steps, Billy was looking at her in fear. "Okay I get it you want his money back. You can have it, its in my pocket."

"Thank you for telling me." Lynn said as she got herself out of the squirrel suit. When the suit came down to her waist Billy saw in shock a butcher knife attach to her pants. Lynn steps out of the mascot suit and grabs her knife as she approaches him. She moved the tip of the blade close to his neck, "But that's not going to be enough."

Billy sweats in fear and ask in hesitation, "W-w-w-what do you m-m-m-mean?"

Lynn laughs crazily, "You see my brother is very dear to me, and I love him very much. In a sisterly way of course. And I just HATE IT when a dickhead bully comes around and picks on him." Lynn gently places the tip on his neck and moves it across the neck Billy winched in slight irritation. "So whenever someone like you comes along, I have to get rid of you."

"WHAT!"

"Yes its to bad, but its what you get for picking on my little bro."

Lynn suddenly slams the knife into his left hand. Billy screams in agony as she takes the knife out and blood comes out of his hand. Lynn does this again to his other hand and caused the same result. Tears were now visible as Billy lowered his head down, he then feels Lynn's hand grab his chin and raised it to face her.

"You know its like what they say, you mess with the bull you get the horns, and you are definitely are getting the horns."

Lynn stabs him in the knee and twisted the knife in a circle, making a deep cut and blood to squirt out. She takes it out and then stabs him right in the chest, Billy could only let out a low, weak moan as he felt the blade pierce right through his heart. Billy weakly lowers his head down, and the last thing he saw was Lynn's murderous smiling face before everything went black.

Lynn takes out the knife and looks at Billy's dead body with a smile, "And now you'll never mess with my brother ever again."

Lynn goes in his pocket and takes out Lincoln's stolen money. She puts her knife back on her pants and puts the squirrel suit back on, before putting the mask she spits on his face.

* * *

Lincoln was in his room playing a video game, he was upset about what had happen today but he wasn't going let it dwell on him.

"Knock" "Knock"

"Come in"

The door opens and Lynn still in the suit, but without the mask on came in. "Hey little bro."

Lincoln greets her as he stares at her in confusion, "Lynn why are you in a squirrel suit?"

"Oh I was just entertaining Lilly with this."

"Oh, that's nice. Anyway what do you need?"

"Well I got this back for you." Lynn pulls her arm out and hands Lincoln the money. "My money! Lynn how did you get this?"

"I ran into that bully that was picking on you, and I taught him a lesson on why he shouldn't steal."

"Wait how did you know I was being picked on Lynn?"

Lynn moves closer to him and pulls him into a gentle hug.

"Because I'm your big sister and I will always protect you from any threats, always."


	3. Abduction

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"LISA MARIE LOUD!"

The house shook as Lynn Sr. raised his voice. The siblings poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. Standing in the hallway between Lisa's/Lilly's and Lola's/Lana's room was their dad, Lisa, and Leni who had big, puffy, blue lips.

"Lisa what have we told you about using your siblings as experiments."

Lisa looks down at her feet, "Not to."

"That's right, now as punishment for disobeying us. Your going into your room without dinner."

"But parental unit, it was for scientific research. I don't see how sending me to my room without the third most important meal of the human lifespan is fair."

"Their your siblings Lisa, not your experiments. How would you like it if someone experimented on you."

"I've doubt someone would do that to me."

"Just go to your room now Lisa."

"But"

"Now!"

Lisa marched into her room, and after she closed the door she got her belly and started to have a tantrum. She may be smart, but she was still a four year old.

Later that night Lisa was sleeping in her bed, she was still upset about getting punished for experimenting on Leni. For the last two hours she had been throwing a maximum temper tantrum, she complain about how it was unfair while she pounded on the floor with her feet and fists. Now Lisa was sleeping with a frown on her face.

Outside the house a weird low hum sound appeared from silence of the night. Above the house a giant UFO appeared with flashing blue, red, and green lights at the bottom of the ship. It hovers over the house as a light beam comes out from it and into Lisa's room, the light shines on Lisa and levitates her out of bed, out through her window, and into the ship. After bringing Lisa inside, the ship quickly flew away from the area.

* * *

Lisa open her eyes to see a bright light shining down on her, she looks around and found herself strapped to a table, inside a dark room. She was unable to speak leaving her to only talk through her mind.

"What in Einstein is going on?"

Three figures appear above her casting their shadows on her. Lisa couldn't belive what she was seeing they were gray aliens, they were starring at her with their black eyes.

"Oh my goodness aliens, I discovered aliens. I'm going to be famous in the science books."

The greys continued to look at her; one of them moved its green hand above her body with its long fingers gently feeling her.

Another gray touched her head and brought its face close to hers.

"I gotta bring these creatures home and examine their anonymities."

Lisa begins to move but her restraints were tight and kept her at bay. The grays looked and nodded with each other as if they were speaking to one another. One grey moves to an operating tray, it picks up a weird mechanical device. It moves towards her with it, it presses a button, three electric currents came together, and formed into a ball.

Another gray moves her PJ pant legs up to reveal her bear skin. The gray moves the device towards the leg, and the ball of electricity touches and burns the skin as it was moved around in a rectangle.

The two other grays were using sharp looking tools and needles to cut and inject her with a weird purple liquid.

As they do this Lisa felt pure pain, and was truly terrified.

The device moved away from the leg leaving a rectangular scar. The gray moves to her head, and with a tap of its finger Lisa instantly went unconscious.

* * *

When Lisa woke up, she found herself back in her room. At first Lisa thought that the experience was just a dream, until she saw the rectangular scar on her leg, "Oh dear"

Lisa then jumps out of bed and went to one of her machines. The machine scans her, and it reveals two circler scars on her left arm and other scars all over her body, their was an unknown liquid in her body, and in her brain was a small, blinking chip.

"Oh dearie me."

It was safe to say that after that horrible experience. Lisa never experimented on her siblings again, she had learned that it wasn't so much fun experimenting on others once it had happen to her. She was also focusing to prove that aliens were real by spending her research on looking for other planets with alien life on it. Yes after that fateful night Lisa had really changed.


	4. Season Of The Witch

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _Michigan 1692_

In the village of Royal Woods, a boy named Lincoln was out in the woods looking for firewood to bring back to his family. He made sure that he didn't get to far, so he wouldn't get lost. He was also in a hurry to get the wood before the sun went down, and the darkness of the night cover the area.

He had heard stories of the Royal Woods witch from the other local villagers. From what he heard from them the Royal Woods witch was a shadowy figure that comes out at night, during the night the witch would do her brewery and work on spells. They also say that she would catch anyone who saw her, and turn them into an animal.

And that was why Lincoln was in a hurry; he didn't want to run into her and get turn into an animal like into a wolf or something (Wink, Wink).

He gathers the last of the firewood and begins to head back to the village.

The sun had already sunk into the horizon, and the darkness of night was already spreading through out the forest. It wasn't to dark, but that didn't matter to Lincoln as he walked as fast as he can while he looks around to make sure that the witch wasn't near.

"Okay I'm nearly home, and there's no sign of the witch."

Suddenly he hears a weird noise to his left; he looks and sees weird lights illuminating behind the trees. Despite his better judgment Lincoln goes over to investigate as if he was typical horror movie teen.

He peeks his head from behind the tree slowly. From there he saw a cauldron in the middle of a circle of trees, inside the cauldron was bubbling, green liquid, and at the bottom was a low fire. A eight year old girl wearing all black and a witch's hat came out from behind a tree, she was carrying weird items as she approached the cauldron where she proceeds to dump them all in it.

She then pulls out a book from her hat and reads it as she waves her hand above the cauldron. Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes, this eight year girl was the witch that everyone feared. But even though this revelation was shocking; he decided to stay put and try not to make his presence known because she was still a witch and was still dangerous.

Suddenly she said a weird chant, and with a wave of her hand. The liquid turn purple and purple smoke rose out from it.

"Whoa"

Lincoln moves his foot and stepped on a twig. The girl closes the book and turns towards his direction; she only caught a glimpse of Lincoln's retreating back as he ran into the forest.

* * *

Lincoln entered his house and slammed the door shut, he leaned against it as he breathed heavily and felt his heart beat rabidly. His mother and father approach him in concern.

Lynn Sr.: "Lincoln your the late, you had us worried."

Rita: "Honey you know the rules, everyone in the community must return to their homes after sunset. Why were you late?"

"I was getting the firewood, and the sun went down as I was coming back. I then saw these weird lights, I went to investigate."

Lynn Sr. "Yes son."

"I saw her, I saw the witch."

His parents gasped, they then rushed over to him and gave him a very tight hug. Making him to drop the remaining fire wood onto the floor.

"Rita: "Oh thank the lord, you got away!"

"Yes thanks to the lord my son, you manage to avoid certain death!"

The family held on to each other for dear life, thanking the lord for the safety of Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln entered his room with a candle in his hands. He was nervous, although he manage to get away from the witch; he was sure that she saw him. And that made him scared that she was going to come after him.

Lincoln goes to his window and checked outside to see if she was there. She wasn't but that didn't calm his nerves, he locks his window and then he proceeds to check his room to see if she was in it: he checks under his bed, his wardrobe, and every dark corner.

Seeing no one there helped Lincoln calmed his nerves, "Okay relax Lincoln, she doesn't know where you live so she can't find you. I hope to the great lord that she can't."

Getting in his bed Lincoln puts the candle on his small table, and after he got himself under the covers he blew out the flames and the room went dark. As Lincoln gets ready to close his eyes he looks towards the window and saw the witch starring at him.

He gasps in fright and quickly ducks under the covers, he shakes in fright for a few seconds before he takes a peek. The witch wasn't at the window anymore, at first he thought she left, until he felt hot breathing hit the side of his face. Lincoln looks and sees her pale face very close to his face.

Lincoln yelps in fright, jumps out of his covers, and backs away to the wall. The witch watched him, she craned her head from side to side, her hair was covering her eyes making it hard to see what her emotion was.

Lincoln's emotions however was very clear; he was beyond scared, he was terrified, He knew that now she was goanna get him.

He then hears her say quietly, "Perfect."

She then grabs his shoulders tightly, and with a mumble of a spell a flash of light swallows them up. When it fades it reveals an empty room.

* * *

When the parents came to wake him up they were horrified to discover that he had disappeared. They were more horrified when they discovered the traces of magic dust; after seeing the dust they knew that the witch got him.

As for Lincoln, the witch who had told him that her name was Lucy. Had made him her slave, and he was forced to help her get stuff for her spells, clean her cauldron, make sure the broom was not damaged, and serve under her command. He couldn't run away or resist her; because she told him that if he did she turn him into wood, so Lincoln was forever trapped there and he could never be free ever again.


	5. Beware The Ink Demon

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lucy was in her room doing her sprit rituals. She had her medium hat on, lit candles were in a circle, the lights were turned off, and her ojjie board was in the circle. She waved her hands above the board.

"Oh mighty sprits, please answer my calls."

At first nothing happens, but that changes when wind started blowing out of the board and through her room. hers and Lynn's bed blankets and sheets were moving, and some of Lynn's balls dropped from the selves.

A small ink puddle starts to form out from the board, and it gradually gets bigger until it entirely covers the board. Lucy looks in fascination; a gloved hand pops out from the inky puddle. Lucy backs away from the puddle, another gloved hand comes out from the puddle, the hands go up further away from the puddle; which reveals two black arms. The arms came down onto the floor and very slowly a cartoon demon head comes up.

The head had pacman like eyes, and a cartoon smile. It locks eyes with Lucy as it pulls the rest of its body out of the board, after a few seconds the demon pulls its left leg out of the board. Looking at it Lucy saw that it had an oval shape body, a white bowtie, black boots, and that its body was made out of ink.

Lucy: "Hello mighty demon."

The demon waves its glove hand at Lucy, "Hello there little missy, isn't this a swell day."

"Yes um, what demon am I talking to?"

"I'm Bendy the ink demon! I was created by Joey Drew as a cartoon character, but after he betrayed me." His voice grows deeper, "I took his soul to the dark lord!"

Bendy then looks around the room for a bit before he looks back at Lucy. "Boy this room sure is tacky."

"Excuse me."

"I'm saying that its ugly you stupid Goth."

"That's uncalled for."

"Not sorry."

With a raise of his arm ink comes out from the board and floods the floor. "Stop that!"

"I don't wanna."

"Demon I demand you return to your realm!"

"And I'll take your soul to the dark lord." Bendy points his finger at Lucy; with a zap Lucy disappears in thin air. Ink now covered the whole room, Bendy smiles at the sight. "Now this room is tolerable."

The door opens, Lynn stood in the door way in surprise as she saw her room flooded with ink, and the ink demon standing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bendy, you talentless hack."

"TALENTLESS! WHO YOU CALLING TALENTLESS!"

"You must have a small brain; because I just told you."

"GRR!"

"Whoa, now your a dog."

"SHUT UP YOU, INK, CREATURE, THING!"

"Oooh, such fiery passion within you. Your soul well be perfect for the dark lord."

Bendy snaps his fingers, and like Lucy, Lynn disappeared in thin air.

"Ha, Ha, Ha this going to be so much fun."

* * *

Through out the day Bendy gave each Loud sister a visit and did many horrible things to them: He shoved Lori's phone down her throat, sets Leni on fire, electrocutes Luna, suffocates Luan with whoopee cushions, made one of Lana's pets eat her, pushes Lola out the window and got her impaled by a wooden stake, he put Lisa on an operating table and cut open her rip cage, and he turns Lilly into a Searcher.

Lincoln exited his room, he had been asleep through all this so he didn't know what was going on. But he was utterly confused when he saw the hallway covered in ink; he takes a step out, and jumped when Bendy burst out of the ink.

"Hello there!"

"What's going on around here?"

"I redecorated the place."

"Where's my family?"

"Their dead." Bendy says casually.

"WHAT!"

"Yep I killed them all and sent their souls to the dark lord."

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Demon actually you white haired freak."

"Why would do that?"

"Because its fun, and don't worry you'll be reuniting with them now."

With a raise of his hand ink came off the floor and onto Lincoln's face. Lincoln collapses with muffled screams, he claws at the ink, but soon his movement slowed and then went completely motionless.

Bendy smiles and makes Lincoln's body disappear, "Well that was fun, now I better get back to hell and serve the dark lord."

Bendy disappears in a flash, leaving the Loud House to be covered by ink.

 **I don't own Bendy, he belongs to TheMeatly.**

 **Anyway, if you have ideas for a horror skit, please leave it the reviews and I'll work on it.**


	6. Clown's Revenge

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to DragonLover.**

* * *

Before Luan had Mr. Coconuts, she had a clown doll.

She had gotten it from grandma Harriet when she was four. Luan named the clown, Clowney, Clowney had a white face with a red nose, an open grinning mouth, two black buttons for eyes, he had a blue top hat on his head, and whore a red shirt and blue pants, along with yellow clown shoes. Luan loved the doll very much, and took him everywhere she went. She took him to the park, the van, at the dinning room table, in the bath, in the living room, in bed, and even in kindergarten.

She didn't let anyone near him, she was the only one who could touch him, anyone who dared touch her Clowney was pushed away from him.

She grew more attached to him over the years; which concerned both her parents and siblings. However that changed during her eighth birthday. The family was having a party for her in the living room: Lori and Leni were laughing with each other, Luna was playing on her new guitar, Lynn and Lincoln were playing pin the tale on the donkey which Lincoln was winning on, and Lucy was just sitting on the floor with that emotionless frown on her face.

Luan was on the couch with Clowney next to her, "Clowney isn't this the greatest birthday party in the world!"

"I know, I'm such a big, smart, and pretty girl."

"Thanks Clowney, your the greatest friend ever!" Luan hugs Clowney tightly. Just then Rita and Lynn Sr. came in with her presents, "Okay everyone gather around! It's time for Luan to open her presents!"

They gather around as the presents were placed on the coffee table.

After opening the presents and placed the stuff from them on the couch. There was one present left, she opens it up and her eyes twinkled when she saw what was inside. It was wooden puppet, Lynn Sr. picks up the puppet and spoke through it, "Hello Luan! My name is Mr. Coconuts and I wanna be your friend."

"Wow that's cool, can I try him dad?"

"Sure honey."

Luan grabs the puppet; which during her process to grab it she knocked Clowney onto the floor.

"Hello I'm Luan."

Luan speaks in a funny voice, "Hello Luan I'm Mr. Coconuts, and I'm wooden to meet you."

"Ha, Ha, your funny!"

"I know, I'm a bark at parties."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Mr. coconuts!"

"You said it toots."

* * *

And so it happen Mr. Coconuts became Luan's new favorite object. Poor Clowney was stuffed and forgotten in her closet; through the years he gets old and withered: his red shirt was little bit torn from the bottom, some of his clown hair broke off showing parts of his stuffing, his left eye also broke of, and his top hat was a little messed up.

One day Luan and Luna were cleaning their room for spring cleaning; while Luna worked on under the beds Luan was cleaning out the closet. She eventually comes upon the old clown doll.

"Hey Luna, look what I found."

"What?" Luna bangs her head as she rises out of the bed, "OW!" Luna rubs her head as she approached Luan, she looks in the closet to see Clowney on the self staring back at them with its button eye.

"Hey its your old clown doll."

"Heh, boy he's grown old. I guess the circus was shut down."

"I remember you used to hang out with this dude a lot."

"Oh yeah I was 'clowning' around with him."

"I also remembered that you also hit one of us, when ever we got to close to him." Luna says as she gives Luan an angry look.

Luan smiled sheepishly, "Heh, sorry about that."

"Anyway I remembered you had great times with him."

"Yeah, but now he's nothing but junk." Luan tosses him in a black, garbage bag.

Luna looks at Luan in surprise, "Your throwing him away?"

"Well yeah, I don't play with him anymore, and he's broken."

With that Luan cleaned out the rest of her closet, places things in the bag, and takes the bag out to the trash.

* * *

That night Luan was alone in house. Her family had gone out to the movies, Luan wasn't in the movie mood so she decided to stay home and watch a whole marathon of Seinfeild. Outside the house a thunderstorm came in and rain with heavy winds blew onto the window.

Despite the creepy astrosphere outside Luan was to busy having a laughing fit. She then needed to pee; she goes upstairs to do her business. After she was done Luan exited the bathroom and was just about to pass her room, when she heard the sound of a door squeak open.

Alarmed Luan rushes to the top of the stairs and saw that the front door was open letting the rain in. Confused Luan goes down to close, after she goes back onto the couch Luan looks back at the TV screen and was shocked on what she saw. On screen was red paint that said 'FORGOTTEN ME!'

Luan starts to freak out, she looks around to see if her family members were somewhere playing a prank on her. She couldn't see any of her family members; a loud thumping sound come from the stairs. Luan looks and sees something coming down the last two steps of the stairs, and land on the floor, walking to the thing Luan gasped in horror when she saw that it was the head of Mr. Coconuts.

MR. COCONUTS! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"

Luan then hears something sliding down the banister. She looks up and only caught a glimpse of a white face and blue top hat, before she felt the pain of a knife go through her chest.

She collapses onto her back, her eyes were wide and the knife was stuck in her chest, blood leaks out and surrounds her. She was dead instantly.

Clowney stares down at her with no emotion, he then moves up to her head and kicks it a couple times before he heads out the door, leaving Luan's body to be discovered by her family when they came back.


	7. Wraph of the ScareCrow

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Delfkselkr.**

* * *

Liam's family was in trouble. For the past four weeks crows have been invading and eating the corn that they needed for the harvest. Liam's dad had came up with the idea of getting a scarecrow, so after he bought one from a store name 'Cursed items, with ice cream', he placed it in the field.

The scarecrow had a pumpkin head, with a wicked grin on its face, and it was wearing famers clothes.

The scarecrow had done a good job on keeping the crows away, and soon the corn had completely covered the field. But while corn growing was doing great, strange things were surfacing. Every morning the family would find that their chores were already done and that stuff were in a different position than they were the night before. They thought it was strange, but Liam then took advantage of it; because without chores to do, he had a full day of free time.

One night Liam's parents went out for their anniversary, leaving Liam alone.

Liam was relaxing on a reclining chair with his legs kicked up and his hands behind his back, "Ah, now this is sure a hoot nanny."

A knock at the door brings him out of his relaxed state, "Who could that be?"

Liam walks up to the door and open it to revealed it to be Tabby. Now Tabby and him weren't dating anymore, but even so she and Liam were good friends.

"Howdy Tabby, what brings ya to these parts?"

Tabby held out a CD, "I got this new Rolling Stones CD mate, and I thought we would have a jam together."

"Why sure, I feel like turning it up to eleven."

"Awesome!"

Tabby enters the house, Liam leads her to his living room, takes the CD, walks up to his stereo, and put it in. The music blared out loudly Tabby and Liam began to play air guitars.

* * *

After jamming out for one hour Tabby and Liam were sitting down in front of a lit fireplace.

"That was fun love."

"It was certainly fun."

The two kids suddenly heard a loud noise outside, "What was that mate?"

"Must be those darn raccoons again. I better go check it out."

Liam gets up, grabs a flashlight from the counter while he goes to the door with Tabby running behind him. "Wait up mate."

The two go outside, Liam shines the light to the garbage cans. To his surprise he doesn't see any of them down or any raccoons, "That peculiar."

Tabby then notices movement in the yard, she tells Liam to shine his light to it and when he did, they saw in disbelieve that the scarecrow was walking with a pitchfork in its hand. The scarecrow turns to them, they stared at each other for a bit until the scarecrow gives a evil smile. Before they could move; the scarecrow throws the pitch fork and the pitch fork hits Tabby. Tabby laid on the porch with the pitchfork in her neck.

"OH MY GOD TABBY!"

Liam looks up at the scarecrow, it was running right towards him. Liam runs in the house, slammed the door shut, and locked it up tightly. He hears the Scarecrow bang against the door loudly; the banging stops Liam smiles as he thought it went away. The window next to the door was then smashed with an axe, Liam jumps and could only watch as the scarecrow climbs in through the window.

Liam turns to run towards his room, but the axe struck the back of his head, causing bits of flesh, bone, and brain to fly out. Liam falls down and the scarecrow hits him a couple times in the back with the axe making a deep cut and blood splatter all over the floor.

It then stops and lets out an evil laugh, it grabs Liam's lifeless leg and drags him out the door along with Tabby.

When Liam's parents got home; they were laughing at each other due to the fun they had. As they make their way to the house, they failed to notice that they had two new scarecrows. Tabby's and Liam's bodies were tied to the poles, their organs and bones were removed and was replaced by tons of hay. Between the two the scarecrow hung there with that wicked grin on its pumpkin face.


	8. Haunted Monkey Mask

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to MasterCaster.**

* * *

It was a tragic day when it happen.

The tragedy happen when Luan was doing one of her birthday parties. She was entertaining kids by preforming tricks and jokes; she was on one of her last jokes which was about her wearing a monkey mask while telling monkey related puns. But as she stepped onto the stage to begin her performance, Luan tripped on a loose floor board, fell off the stage and broke her neck.

Her family was devastated, and after they buried her body the only thing that they kept was the monkey mask.

But unknown to them the mask was now cursed by the sprit of Luan. The first time the curse struck was during one night when the family was sleeping, a sudden fire broke out and burned the house down leaving no survivors. The only thing that was still intact from the fire was the mask.

The mask was put on auction, where another family bought it. The curse struck again and caused that family to get fatal diseases. After that another family got it but they got killed by a sudden tornado that picked up their car and smashed it like a lego.

The next family got killed by a serial killer.

and the next ones got killed in a flash flood.

Over and over again mysterious deaths killed more families or just the unlucky person that got ahold of the monkey mask. Until finally the last person that took the mask was on his boat that shanked into the ocean shortly. The sinking boat dragged both the man and the mask down into the depths of the sea,

After that no mysterious deaths had ever struck a family or person ever again, as for the mask it was forever stuck under the sea never to seen again.


	9. My Little Bro

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

A girl name Jessie approaches a small house; she had just got a job to look after some guy for the night.

Jessie knocks on the door, and after waiting a short while it opens revealing a thirty year old Luna Loud. Luna appearance was a little bit different: she still had that pixie haircut, a longer version of her shirt, dark purple sweatpants, light purple boots, and a nose ring. Luna smiles at Jessie and invites her in where she leads her into the living room.

"So who am I looking after?"

"Your looking after my little brother Lincoln."

"Little brother? Aw is the little guy sick?"

"Yes, and he's not little he's twenty five years old."

Jessie looked at Luna in surprise, "twenty five, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

Luna gets angry, "NO HE CAN'T! LINCOLN NEEDS CARE AND SAFETY!"

Jessie puts her hands up in defense, "Okay, okay I'm just saying."

Luna takes a deep breath to calm down; she then puts her hands on her shoulder blades while giving out a warm smile. "I'm sorry. You see he, um lost his home due to not paying the bills. He had to live on the streets for awhile until I found him and took him in, I'm taking care of him until he gets back on his feet. Unfortunately he now caught a cold, and I need to go to one of my shows, so I need you to watch him until I get back."

"Okay that sounds simple enough."

"Good." Luna lets go of her shoulders, heads over to her guitar case and picks it up. Luna then goes over to the door before she opens it she looks back at Jessie. "If anything happens call me okay."

"Oh I'm sure he wont be to much trouble."

"Good, well seeya later."

Luna goes out, shutting the door behind her, after a few minutes Jessie heard her car driving way. Jessie decided to check on Lincoln, but first she had to find him since Luna didn't tell her where he was. after checking each room for him; she finally found him in the last room on the left, looking around the room she could tell that it was a guest room with white walls and pictures of guitars.

On the bed was a sleeping Lincoln who had a little white beard. Jessie walks up to his bedside smiling down on his sleeping form. Lincoln suddenly woke up and sat up straight with a desperate, fearful look on his face.

"Who are you?"

Jessie puts her hand on his shoulder and said in a smoothing voice. "Calm down sir, I'm just looking after you while your sister's out."

"You mean my plan worked." Lincoln sighs in relive, Jessie looks at Lincoln in confusion, "Plan what plan?"

Lincoln looks back at her with that desperate look on his face, "I faked this cold, so that Luna would leave on one of her shows and send someone to take care of me. Listen you gotta get me out of here!"

"Why, she's just helping you get back on your feet."

"That's what she told you?"

"Yes."

"Well its not true, here's the real reason why I'm here."

* * *

Lincoln was in his study working on a new ideas for comics. He had found that his talent was art and comic book making, so he used his talent to make a new comic book series. He originally wanted to make Ace Savvy comics, but before he could do one he had a new idea for a series.

Instead of a superhero theme, he decided to do a series based in cartoon world that's centered around a light, orange bunny named Bunzie and his friends. It turns out the Bunzie comics were a great success, the comic book series had a huge fan base, merchandise, and even a cartoon series. Hell it was so successful that Disney and Warner Brothers, were fighting to get Lincoln to work for one of them.

Now Lincoln was busy drawing on one panel, when he suddenly heard his doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who can that be?"

Lincoln exits his study and goes to the front door, he opens it which reveals his older sister Luna at his doorstep. "Hey bro!"

"Oh hi Luna, what brings you here?"

Luna crosses her arms, "Oh I was just in the neighbor hood and decided to visit my favorite little brother."

"But I'm your only brother."

Luna points at him while giving him a warm smile, "And that's why your my favorite, so aren't you going to let me in?"

"Sure come right in." Lincoln lets her in, and soon they were sitting down at his kitchen table while drinking milk.

"So Luna how's the music business going?"

"It's going great dude, I've manage to get a single out."

"Oh yeah I heard about that."

"And I see that your bunny character is becoming famous to."

Lincoln lets out a little laugh, "Yeah, whoever thought that my character would be marked right up there with Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny."

"I'm proud of you bro, I'm really am."

"Thanks Luna."

Luna then lets out a frown and looks towards the floor. Concern Lincoln asked what was a matter, Luna responded with this. "Sam left me."

"What why?!"

"Because she told that she used me to help her get famous, and once she reached it, she told me to get lost and that no one in their right mind would ever love me." By now tears were coming out of her eyes, Luna then put hand on her face and started to cry. Lincoln couldn't believe his ears, how could Sam say those hurtful things to Luna. Though he was angry at Sam, right now he needed to be a brother and comfort his sister.

He goes up to her, wrapping his arms around her giving her a gentle hug.

"Luna don't dwell on what she said. You know that's not true, everyone loves you, your family loves you, and I love you."

Luna peeks out of her hands, her mascara was running down her face. "You mean that bro?"

"Of course Luna, and if Sam says otherwise than she has a peanut for a brain."

Luna gives off a small chuckle, "That's very funny bro." Luna then grabs his cheeks and kissed the top of his head, "Your so sweet."

Later after Luna left, Lincoln noticed that he was almost out of pop. He heads out to the store, but when he got to the sidewalk he heard a the sound of tire screech's. He looks behind him and only had a few seconds to see a car drive towards him.

* * *

"When I came to, I found my legs broken and Luna hovering over me with a creepy smile on her face."

"She told me that I had an accident, so she brought me here to take care of me while I recovered. But when I did she didn't let me leave, instead she tied my legs to the bed to keep me from leaving. She basically treated me like a baby: she feeds me, cleans my face, goes with me when I'm in the bathroom, goes into the bath with me to clean me, she's even sleeping with me."

Lincoln puts his hands together in a begging position, "Please, you gotta help me!"

Jessie had to take a moment to respond, "Okay what do I do?"

"She's leaves a key for my chains over there on the desk. Please hurry, I don't know how long she's going to be out."

Jessie nods and runs over to the desk, she grabs the key, moves back to Lincoln, pulls back his covers to reveal two shackles around Lincoln's ankles. But just as she was about to put the key in, the door burst open and Luna stepped in with her guitar case in her hand. Seeing what was unfolding she drops the case, runs over to Jessie and shoves her away while giving her a murderous look.

Jessie gives her a sheepish smile, "L-L-Luna I thought you went to your show."

"It was canceled, so I decided to come home and what do I see you doing?"

Jessie looks at her nervously and had the hint of fear coming off her.

"I see you trying to take my little bro away from me."

Lincoln then speaks up, "Luna please let me go, you been keeping me here for two months!"

Luna turns to Lincoln with a crazy smile, "I'm sorry bro, but you belong with me. Besides Lincoln you said that you loved me."

"I know, but"

"I see your getting tired bro, looks like its time for bed." Luna goes over to the desk and pulls out a bottle with a rag on it. Lincoln eyes widen as she put the rag out and let a few drops of liquid hit the rag; she puts the bottle on the desk and goes over to Lincoln. She places the rag over his nose and mouth, he grabs her arm and struggles for a bit before he lets go of her arm and goes unconscious. Luna removes the rag and gives Lincoln a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Jessie makes a run for it, but Luna was faster and grabs her from behind; she uses the rag to knock her out.

* * *

Luna had wrapped Jessie up in a bag, and drove her to the bridge. After checking that the coast was clear, she ties a big rock to the bag, Luna pushes the rock off the bridge and it along with bag sunk into the river.

Now that was done Luna goes back in her car and drove home to see her little brother.


	10. Death of a Father

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Guest.**

* * *

Mr. Santiago ran through the Texan wilderness with pure fear running through his body. He had came to Texas to help his friend Luke capture some animal that was killing his farm animals.

When he got to his farm Mr. Santiago was shocked to see that the animals blood were sucked dry from their bodies. Looking down on the ground, the only thing that was left behind from the mystery killer was a set of paw prints.

Together the two set up a trap for the creature, by placing a live chicken in a open cage, the chicken had a rope tied to its left foot, and if something was to grab the chicken the rope would trip and the cage door would close. But unfortunately for the chicken, it wouldn't be alive after the trap was sprung.

They had waited until midnight when the trap was sprung. They heard the door rattle as it slammed shut, they also heard the sound of the chicken screaming, and the sound of metal breaking. When they got to the cage, they couldn't believe their eyes as they saw that the cage bars were busted open, with the chicken lying on the ground with two puncture marks on its neck.

Luke: "What the hell? How did this creature escape? Those bars are pure steel."

"This must be some animal, I suggest we go back to the house."

Luke looks around the dark area nervously "Good idea."

They turn around and headed back towards the farmhouse, but as they walked halfway there a large grey canine like creature, with a thin snout and large, narrow fangs, tackles Luke back first onto the ground. Mr. Santiago knew what this creature was, it was the El Chupacabra.

The Chupacabra pinned Luke to the ground, and then sinks its teeth into his neck. Mr. Santiago could only watch in horror as his friend struggle as the Chupacabra sucked his blood out.

Mr. Santiago runs off into the wilderness leaving his blood drain friend behind.

Now we are back at his current position.

He ran as fast as he could through a field, behind him he could hear the Chupacabra chasseing him. Mr. Santiago then trips and falls; he didn't have time to get up as the Chupcabra descended on him. Santiago felt the teeth pierce through the back of his neck, and as he felt his blood being drain he could only think about his two kids Bobby and Ronnie Anne. He thought about how devastated they would be once they found out he got killed, he also felt devastated that he wasn't going to see them or his beautiful wife ever again. His vision goes black.


	11. The Cursed Pendent

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to DragonLover.**

* * *

One day Leni was going through the mailbox, she picked through them until she came across a envelope that was address to her.

"Oh goodie, I like totally got mail."

Leni runs inside and into the dinning room in excitement. She opens the envelope and a golden pendent necklace along with a note came out. "OOH" Leni picks up the pendent with twinkles in her eyes; Leni then picks up the note a reads it.

 _Dear Leni_

 _Since your birthday is a week_

 _away, I decided to get you this pendent_

 _as an early gift._

 _With love, from your cousin Lacey._

"Thanks Lacey!" Leni puts the note down, and takes a look at the pendent. The pendent had a carving of a tiger in the center with weird letters around it. Leni places it on her neck, after she placed it on she felt a little strange. But after a few seconds she shakes her head and felt normal again.

Leni walks out of the dinning room and into the living room; she noticed Lola struggling with math homework, so she goes over to help her.

"What's the problem Lola?"

"I'm stuck on this stupid math problem, and I can't think of the answer!"

"Oh that's easy, the answer's eighteen."

"Yeah sure it is Leni."

"It is." Leni then picks up a calculator, puts the math problem in, and hands it to Lola. Lola couldn't believe her eyes Leni out of all people was right on a math problem, speechless Lola looks up at Leni. Leni simply smiles at her and waves bye before she went upstairs.

She surprised most of her siblings through out the day. By doing stuff that Leni wouldn't be able to do: she completed a hard jig saw puzzle, read a book, didn't say dumb stuff, and won a game of multi trivia. At the end of the day she and Lori were getting ready for bed with Leni still wearing the pendent on her neck, Lori looks at it.

"Hey Leni where did you that pendent from?"

"I got it from cousin Lacey as an earlier birthday gift."

"Oh that was nice of her, and she choose a good pedant. It literally looks good on you."

"Thank Lori."

"Don't mention it." Lori turns off the lights, "Night Leni."

"Good night Lori."

* * *

Later at the stroke of midnight Leni was tossing and turning in her sleep, on her neck the pendent was glowing bright green.

Leni suddenly opens her eyes which had become red, she sits up and smoothly turned to look at her sleeping older sister. Leni grabs her pillow, gets out of bed, very slowly got to Lori's bedside. Leni placed the pillow over Lori's face, Lori jerks awake with muffled screams, her arms moved franticly before they slowed down and dropped lifelessly.

Leni puts her hand off the pillow, keeping it on Lori's face. She then goes over to the window, opens it and snuck out of the house by walking on the roof to the tree and climbed safely down.

Leni then goes off into the night to begin her mass murder spree. You see that pedant that Lacey got her was cursed by the predator of the tiger. Whoever wears it would become smart in the day and then turn into a cold blooded killer at night.

It was safe to say that Leni was now cursed until she got rid of the pedant, which was hard to say when she would.


	12. Mud Creature

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to MasterChaster**

* * *

One rainy day Lana was playing in the mud in the middle of the park. Despite her parents telling her not to go out while it was raining, Lana couldn't help herself, to her the best kind of mud was the kind that was fresh and squishy.

Now she did have her raincoat on to protect her from the rain, but it didn't stop the mud from sticking to it.

Lana then started doing the backstroke in the mud, unaware to her she was being watch by something that was hiding from behind a tree.

Lana dives deep into the mud and shortly comes out afterward while spitting out mud out of her mouth like a fountain. Suddenly weird squishy footsteps could be heard; looking in the direction of the sound Lana saw a human size figure, with mud on it standing near the edge of the mud pool. It had a ghoulish face with a wide open mouth and two dark eyes.

Lana greets it with a wave and a muddy smile. "Hey there pal! Come on in the mud is fine!"

It turns its head sideways in curiosity. It then steps into the mud and made its way over to Lana; now close enough for it to touch her, it looks down at Lana making weird breathing sounds.

"You know what's the best part about fresh mud pal?"

It continues to look at her.

"MUDBALL!" Lana then throws a mudball at the things face, the impact sends the head off of the body and into the mud.

Lana went wide eyed at the site, she watched the creature pick up its head and placed it back onto its body. The eyes then change into angry eyes, the muddy arms raise up, and a loud roar came out. Lana lets out a scream and takes off, the creature doesn't follow instead it stares at her retreating back.

What Lana had encountered was the mud creature of Royal Woods. A creature that was born from nuclear radiation that dripped into a mud pool, the creature usually hangs out at the park on rainy days. During nice sunning days it would hide in a cave to wait for the next rains. Lana had a lucky escape, because when the mud creature got a hold of someone it would smother them into its muddy chest, and then eat them afterword's.

It was nice to say that Lana never went to play in mud during raining days ever again.


	13. Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

In the dead of a cold, foggy night in an area near Transylvania. In a old dark castle Lucy the vampire rises out from her coffin to begin her nightly feast of fresh human blood. She moves out of her champers and to a castle window; she looks out to see the lit up village, with a full moon shinning down on it.

Raising her arms up; she changes into a large black bat.

Lucy flies through the night slightly, she reaches the village and lands on a roof then changed herself back into human form. Moving down the roof, and onto the wall Lucy peered through a window to look at her victim. Her victim was a young male who was currently sleeping soundly in bed; using her supernatural powers the window opened by itself.

Lucy enters the room and moves to the male's bedside. With a quick motion she bites bite's down on his neck and drank very once of blood that he had. After her feast she let's go of his neck and swiftly moves out the window. The male was left bloodless and pale on his bed.

Now back in her bat form Lucy flies over the dark woods looking for another victim to feast on.

She then spots a blond female running in the woods in pure fright. Lucy dives down, changes back into her human form, and tackles the unexpecting girl. The girl was pinned and Lucy went down to take a bite, but she was suddenly tackled from the side.

Now finding herself tackled Lucy looks at her tackler and saw that it was a werewolf. The werewolf roars at her showing off its sharp teeth; Lucy quickly changes back into a bat getting herself out of the wolf's grasp. But when she tried to fly away the werewolf grabbed her left wing in its mouth and with a couple shakes it tears it off, causing Lucy to fall to the ground.

Lucy changes back with her arm ripped off out of its socket. The werewolf turns her around and bites down on her neck, it tears out a big chunk out of her throat. In a matter of seconds Lucy's body twitched before it settles down dead. The werewolf looks down on its prize for a moment before it began to feast on the tasty vampire flesh; behind the werewolf the blond girl gets up and runs for it, she had a lucky escape unlike Lucy who had become the hunted.


	14. Axe Murderer

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to DarthSidious04**

* * *

Beatrix Yates watches the Loud family play in their yard in envy through her window. Throughout her life Beatrix didn't get to have a normal and fun childhood, as her parents wanted her to be well rounded into the world.

At first she didn't see anything wrong with it, until her family moved in right next door to the Loud family. After the Loud family tried to do well rounded things, but quit after they realize they weren't having fun at all. After that her parents tried to do the same thing, but after a day of fun they thought it was enough and it was time for the kids to be well rounded again.

While the other kids didn't mind it, she did and she wanted to have fun again, it made her feel like a hawk flying through the air and she wanted more of it.

Beatrix's mother comes in her room, "Beatrix it's time for us to pick up trash."

"Mom I don't want to pick up garbage. I want to have fun with the Louds."

"We did that honey."

"I want to have more fun."

"We will honey, once every month. But right now we need you prepared for the future."

Her father then comes in and stands beside her mother. "Your mother's right Beatrix, you need to be well ro-"

"I know! I can't be this!" She lines up a square, "Or this!" She lines a triangle, "I have to be this!" She draws squiggly lines in the air. Beatrix breaths out heavily in anger, her parents looked at her in worry.

Her father then says, "Honey why don't you stay in your room for the rest of the day. Until you get your head together and think of your future."

Beatrix crosses her arms in annoyance, "Fine." With a huff she turns her back to her parents.

* * *

Later that night when everyone was asleep, a lone figure creeps out from a window and sneaks into the Louds backyard. In complete silence the figure goes over to a log that had Lana's axe stabbed into it. Grabbing it the figure pulls the axe out with little effort, now with its prize the figure goes back to the Yates house and reenters through the window.

The figure turns on a light to reveal that it was Beatrix. During her stay in her room, she was thinking about her family and how much she hated them for wasting her years of childhood. The anger and hatred of them was so strong it snapped something inside her, and made her think of a sinister way to get rid of them.

Exiting her room Beatrix first goes over to her parents room, they were sleeping peacefully unaware of what was about to happen. Standing over her mother's bedside Beatrix raises the axe and hits her and her father in the heads a few times.

She then goes to her brother's room and used the axe to hit him in the stomach. She then goes to her sister's room and struck her in the back of the head multiple times. Her last stop was her youngest brother's room, she used the axe to chop his head off like a chicken. As she does these horrible murders Beatrix had a sickening smile across her face.

When daylight came it revealed the horrible site of blood and the chopped up bodies of her family. She returns the axe to its original position, but she didn't clean the blood stains that were on it.

In result a horrified Lana brings it to Lisa for examination, Lisa discovered that the DNA in the blood belonged to the Yates family and called the police. The police came and discovered in horror Beatrix sitting down on a wooden chair, smiling at them with blood all over her.

She was arrested and was sentenced to death in a maximum security prison.


	15. Hyde

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Hockeyxanime**

* * *

One day Lisa walked into the kitchen with a bottle full of orange liquid. It was her new formula that would help people get fit more, it was in its experimental stage and it needed to be cooled down for thirteen minutes. Her freezer was broken at the time, so she had to use the fridge.

She puts the formula on the fridge shelve behind the horse radish, so no one would get it. She then walks out of the kitchen to do something else while she waits for it to cool. A short time later a thirsty Lincoln comes in to get a drink; he opens the fridge and looked for something to parch his thirst. Lincoln then spots the formula, he thinks that it's some kind of juice so he takes it out and drank it out of the bottle until it was empty.

He then begins to feel strange, his stomach starts to rumble and makes low stomach sounds. Lincoln eyes then snapped wide open with purple swirls in them, he makes jerks movements with his head, and then he falls on his back squirming around like if he had rabies. Then with a poof of smoke Lincoln changed into the sinister Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde's appearance was: thick orange hair, a big nose, a thick, bushy unibrow, a long bottom jaw that showed his rotten teeth, and dark green skin.

Mr. Hyde got up and lets out an evil laugh, he then goes out of the kitchen to cause trouble. The first naughty thing he did was tamper with Lola's car's brakes which resulted in her crashing into the trash cans getting trash all over her and the car. The next thing was that he send all of Lana's animals stampeding out of the house and into the streets, which made Lana run out and try to get them all back.

He then goes to Lori who was sitting on the couch texting on her phone. Hyde was on the stairs with a water gun, he shoots it and hits the phone with the water destroying it.

Leni was next, and what he did to her was scare her out of the house, by jumping out of her closet when she was opening it.

With Luna he cut her guitar strings with scissors and destroyed all her instruments, while she was using the bathroom.

With Luan he decapitated Mr. Coconut's head and placed it under her pillow.

With Lynn he placed a broken mirror on her lucky jersey, and popped two of her balls with a knife.

With Lucy he replaced her black bed sheets with pink bed sheets, and smashed the Edwind bust.

With Lisa he mixed all her experiments together to make them explode.

Lilly was spared because not even Mr. Hyde could do something horrible to a baby.

After two and a half hours of doing bad things, Mr. Hyde changes back into Lincoln who found himself hearing the sounds of his sisters complaining about what had happen to them. They didn't know it was Lincoln who did it because they didn't see him, Except Leni but she got so scared from the prank earlier that she didn't see him fully.

Lincoln also didn't know that it was him that did those horrible crimes and never will.


	16. Ghost Boy

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Hot Sauce**

* * *

It was one of those days when Rita had the house to herself: Lori and Leni were shopping at the mall, Luna and Luan both had gigs to go to, Lynn had soccer practice, Lincoln was with his friends, Lucy was at a poetry meeting, Lana was playing in the mud at the park, Lola was doing a pageant, Lisa was teaching a university class, and Lilly was out with Lynn sr.

Rita enjoyed spending time with herself, because she could have some peace and quite while reading a book. She was on the chair reading the classic book Treasure Island, she was getting to the part when John Silver was introduce when the sound of child laughter filled her ears.

Rita looked up from the book in confusion, her children were gone for the day so she shouldn't be hearing children laughter. Thinking that it was her imagination she shrugs it off and returns to the book, but the laughter was heard again. Rita closes and puts the book on the armrest before she stood straight up and listen, the laughter was heard again and it seemed to be coming from the basement.

Confused Rita goes to investigates, she turns on the basement light, and went down the stairs. Reaching the end of the stairs Rita looks around for where the laughter was coming from. She looks over to the boiler and saw much to her horror a ghost of a little boy: the ghost boy looked about four years old, he was ghostly white, had blood stains on his shirt, and had a slit throat with a lots of stab wounds all over his torso.

The ghost boy giggles and goes behind the boiler. Rita runs to the spot and looks behind the boiler to see a weird impression in the ground. She digs it out with her hands and came across a thigh bone, gasping in horror Rita digs it out more and discovered a complete child skeleton.

Rita freaks out and immediately called the police over; the police looked at the bones with disturbed looks, before they look at each other with determination. They then looked at Rita and explained that before her family moved into the house, their was another family with only one son. From what they heard from the neighbors the family were abusive to their son, they would make him do hard work while they relaxed, they hit him daily, and from what they heard from Mr. Grouse they yelled very loudly to the poor four year old, and would call him a mistake.

Then one day they moved away without their son being seen. Everyone knew that they did something to him, but there was no evidence to convict them.

But now that these bones were discovered they had enough evidence to put them away. They thanked Rita and left the scene; they had found them living a happy life at a nearby apartment building. With a bit of a fight from the two, the cops had manage to contain them and put them on life sentences in prison for first-degree murder.

Rita heard about it on the news and was glad those two monsters were caught. She couldn't believe that a parent would do that to their baby, and more she thought of it, the more Angier she become with the two.

She then feels the room temperature go low, and felt a presence watching her. Rita looks to the dinning room opening and saw the ghost boy with a red balloon in his hand, he smiles at her in gratitude and then disappears with the balloon going up and through the roof.

Rita smiled warmly, she was happy that she manage to bring those monsters to justice, and freed the little boy from his prison.

When her family got home, she gave each of them a long, loving hug.


	17. Brains

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Based on the skit from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

One night Lori was on her bed working on her homework; she feels someone near her. Looking up she sees Leni standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"Lori, you wanna read fashion magazines with me?"

Lori frowns at her, "Sorry Leni I gotta do this homework. Maybe later okay."

Leni softly frowns, "Okay"

* * *

In Lisa's room, Lisa was building a new machine, she was currently using a blowtorch to meld parts together creating sparks all around her.

Leni walks behind her and shouts, "LISA!"

Lisa jumps in fright and nearly drops the torch, she luckily catches it and turns it off, Lisa then turn to look at Leni angrily.

"Lisa you want me to do your hair?"

"Not now Leni, I'm working on a teleporter."

Leni lowers her head down in sadness and walks out of the room.

* * *

At Mr. Grouse's house.

Mr. Grouse was watching an old, black and white movie. Leni's head then appears at the window, she smiles at Mr. Grouse and waves at the old man.

"HI MR. GROUSE!"

Mr. Grouse gets off his chair and raised his fist angrily at her.

"LOUD! GET OFF MY LAWN!"

Leni runs away from the spot.

Later a miserable Leni was walking down the sidewalk near the elementary school. "This is so lame, no one wants to hang with me."

Leni then looks up and spots a bright star, "Oh beautiful star, I like totally wish for someone to hang with right now."

The star grows brighter, suddenly it flies across the sky and crashes down behind the school creating a big explosion. Curious Leni goes over to investigate; she looks from a corner and sees a small crater in the concrete, their was a green glow coming from it. Leni walks over to the crater, she looks down it to see a green meteor. Suddenly a green tentacle comes up and wrapped around Leni's torso.

" _Well hello little girl, don't be shy."_

The tentacle pulls Leni down into the crater and places her in front of the meteor. A eyeball attach to a tentacle comes out and stares right at her.

" _Step right_ up, _I'm reasonable guy. Don't be frighten by the look in my eye. I'm just your average evil meteor from out of the sky."_

A tentacle then goes into Leni's ear making her laugh, "Stop that, it tickles!" The tentacle comes out, and the eyeball looks into her ear only to be shocked to see that it was slightly small. It gives Leni an annoyed looked and smacked her in the face, It then grabs hers shoulders.

" _Well I'm just shy and scared in this place."_

 _"I'm just a fish out of water from outer space."_

It then gives her a pleading look.

 _"You can see that the trip has left me tired and drain, so why don't you be a pal."_

It's eye then crosses.

" _And bring me some brains!"_

"Aw poor thing! You must be so hungry." Leni then gently pats the top of the eyeball, "Don't worry I'll get you brains."

Leni gets out of the crater and runs home. She returns with a cereal box that had brains on the title, the meteor creature grabs it and looks at it in surprise before it looks at Leni in annoyance. It then tells Leni what brains he was talking about, Leni nods.

"So where do I get the brains from?"

 _"Go down to your neighbors place."_

Leni goes back to Mr. Grouse's house and looks into the window to see that he was still watching TV.

" _See the dull expression on his face, you'd be doing a favor if you brought him to me."_

 _"He aint using his brain, he's just watching TV."_

Leni brings Mr. Grouse to the meteor creature. The tentacle goes in his ear and takes out his brain, Grouse then becomes a brain dead zombie. The meteor creature then sends to Leni to Flip.

 _"Go down to Flip's. He hadn't used his brain for ten years. His brain is the portrait of atrophy, he ain't using it so why not give it to me!"_

After Leni brings Flip over he got his brain shucked out and turned into a zombie as well.

 _"Brains, brains, I wont lie! I'll eat their brains till their zombiefied. Sure they might think it's deranged, but they won't give a thought after I've eaten their brain."_

 _"Brains, brains, it's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey. And if at first they think it's strange. They wont have a thought after I've eaten their brain."_

As the meteor sings, Leni and the two zombies were dancing. The meteors tentacle then whips above Leni's head, making her go off in search for more brains.

Leni heads over to the Chinese restaurant and brings out everyone.

" _Go down to the wonton shop, my fortune cookie that says I just can't stop. I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads, and half an hour I'm hungry again."_

After eating all their brains the meteors begins to grow. It then sends Leni to the mall.

 _"Creep into the mall, sneak in, tip-toe past the guard. Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea, and any other sweetbreads you happen to see."_

Leni takes Chaz out of his work, and brings him to the meteor and like the others got his brain sucked out. The meteor then notices the guard standing near the corner it grabs the guard before he could run, and shucked his brain out.

 _"Brains, brains, I wont lie! I'll eat their brains till their zombiefied. Sure they might think it's derange, but they won't give a thought after I've eaten their brain."_

 _"Brains, brains, it's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey. And if at first they think it's strange. They wont have a thought after I've eaten their brain."_

Leni brings her sisters sans Lori and Lisa, brother, and parents to the meteor, she also brings the Mcbride family, the Santiago family, and everyone else in town. They all get their brains sucked out, and then they all started to dance.

" _Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em. My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em. Big ones, fat ones, short ones, and tall ones. They're so delectable especially the small ones. No time to cook them in the skillet. My belly's rumbling' I got a need to fill it. I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em. I just grab a straw and drink 'em! Oh!"_

The meteor now grows as big as the school.

At the Loud house Lori sees the glowing light of the meteor; she looks out and was shocked to see it over the houses and trees. Lori then goes over to Lisa who was still building her telaporter. Lori grabs her and drags her outside and shows her the giant meteor, like Lori she to was shocked by the sight.

At the schoolyard the meteor looks down at the smiling Leni.

" _You've been swell to go around, and bring me every single brain in town. But with all these brains I can't but think, that there isn't one left out there to drink."_

Lori and Lisa who had a ray gun was approaching the school in a fast pace.

 _"So fess up girl, come on heck, is there someone that you're trying to protect. Bring them down here to meet her end, and I'll promise I'll be your bestest friend!"_

 _"Brains, brains, I wont lie! I'll eat their brains till their zombiefied. Sure they might think it's derange, but they wont give a thought after I've eaten their brain."_

 _"Brains, brains, it's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't grey. And if at first think it's strange. They wont have a thought after I've eaten their brains."_

Lori and Lisa peer through the corner.

" _Brains! Give me their brains, bring me their brains, give me their brains! HA, HA, HA!"_

A purple ray then hits the meteor, the meteor shakes from the effect and then explodes into a million pieces. Lori and Lisa then run over to Leni.

Lisa: "Leni what in sam heavens, did you do?"

"Duh, I was feeding my new friend."

Lori: "Leni you literally turn the whole town into zombies!"

"I did?"

Leni and Lori: "YES!"

"Oops I'm sorry guys."

Lori: "This is why mom and dad said not to talk to strangers."

"I'm sorry, I just forgot."

Lisa: "Well thanks to you Leni. The town is now heading for oblivion!"

"That's bad."

"Yes it is, so you better think about what you did."

Leni looks down sadly, "Okay."


	18. The Big Bad Wolf

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Based on one of the transformation ideas I had for Our Brother's A Werewolf!**

* * *

After dinner Lincoln had put his plate away in the sink, he then pulled out a piece of carrot out of his hair that was placed from the food fight earlier.

Lincoln then felt his chest hurt a little, it wasn't major but it still hurt, he hits his chest and the pain went away. Rita then pokes her head out from the dinning room, "Lincoln, honey can you take the kitchen trash out?"

"Sure mom."

Lincoln goes over to the garbage bin and took out the trash and placed it over his shoulder. He carries it out the backdoor, to the side of the garage where he preceded to put it in. After he places the lid on, his chest started to hurt again, then his stomach. He feels a little warm and strange, above him the full moon was shining down on him.

Sweat comes down his forehead, in his chest the heart was beating rabidly. One of his bones break, Lincoln lets out a painful scream, more bones break causing him more pain. Lincoln gets on all fours closing his eyes in pain, and gritting his teeth.

He opens his eyes, they were now yellow.

Blood comes out of his mouth along with some teeth, inside fangs had grew out and his bucktooth shrunk down. By now white hair had grew out on his cheeks, and on his arms.

His vocal cords had also started tare and reform making his voice go deep as he screams out in pain.

The back of his shirt then tares apart as his spine and back muscles grow upward, with thick white hair on it. By now white hair had almost covered his arms and cheeks.

Razor sharp claws then came out from his fingernails. And his feet had grew tarring off his shoes.

On his face his skin color turned grey, and the hair was starting to cover all his face.

Lincoln's jaws then stretch outward into a canine snout; his voice becomes a deep growl, and his ears grew pointy. The hair had now completely covered his arms, face, and the rest of his body.

Lincoln looks around the area with his mouth open, showing off his sharp teeth with drool coming out. He then gets up and lets out a very loud howl before he left the backyard.


	19. Body Swap

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to MasterCaster**

* * *

Lola and her dad went to the toy store one day to get a life size princess doll that were currently on sale.

Lola led her father to the dolls by pulling him quickly. They stop and Lola looked at them with her eyes bulged open and mouth formed into an excited smile, "Oh they are so adorable!"

Lynn sr. looks down at Lola with a smile, "Pick any one sweetie."

Just then his phone rang, Lynn sr. turns around and answers it. While he talked on the phone Lola looked at each one of the dolls, trying to figure out which one to get. Then a doll that was dressed up in a pink princess dress caught her attention.

"Your perfect."

Lola grabs the doll, but a sudden light blinded her when the light faded Lola found herself staring at her smiling self. Lola watched as herself picked up a raggedy doll and go to her dad to tell him that she got what she wanted. Herself then waved goodbye to her before she and her dad walked off.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!"

"You are trapped inside a doll body."

"Huh?" Lola turns to the source of the voice and saw a sprit of a girl in a yellow dress looking at her.

"Yep your now trapped."

"What do you mean trapped?"

"You know you can't escape from a place."

"I know what trapped means! I'm asking why am I trapped here?"

"Oh, well you see ten years ago a witch had decided to that hey just for fun, I'm going to place a spell on these dolls that put children's souls into them. And that the only way out is when some other kids touches the doll you are in."

Lola was speechless.

"Yep and it just happen to you."

"No this can't be happening."

"Oh it's happening alright. But don't worry kid it could be worse."

Lola looked at her in surprise, "How?"

The girl thinks for a moment, "Your sprit could be trapped in an animatronic. By the way my name is Jane."

"I'm Lola Loud."

"Nice to meet you Lola, don't worry you'll get used to this."

"Really?"

"Yep, after all I've been trapped in my doll for five years."

"FIVE YEARS! I'M NOT STAYING HERE FOR FIVE YEARS!"

"Hey it could be for a couple days."

"I'M NOT STAYING IN THIS BODY!"

With her might Lola tried to move, but it was hopeless as she wasn't powerful enough to make the doll move.

At her home, Alice the girl who had taken over her body was enjoying her freedom. She enjoyed moving around, eating, drinking, and sleeping for the first time in years. She also liked her new siblings they were nice, so she was being nice back. The siblings at first were weirder out by 'Lola's' new behavior, but after she told them that she had felt bad on how she treated them sometimes, that she had decided to turn a new leaf and be more nicer to her siblings.

The siblings fell for it like a couple of suckers. Alice smiled out evilly at this as she knew that other girl Lola was now trapped in that doll as she has been for thirty years. And there was no hope on her getting out and getting her body back.

Alice laughs silently.


	20. Back from the Grave

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

She never meant for it to happen.

She didn't want it to happen.

And she definitely wished that she wasn't responsible for it.

These were the feelings that Lynn felt after the day her brother died. It was crazy, the day started out so normal, she and him were playing catch in the yard, she throws the ball over his head which bounce off a tree and landed on the street. Lincoln went over to get it then the next thing she knew a big semi was coming towards him. Lynn ran for him, but it was to late.

She watched in horror as the semi hit her little brother; his shoes were torn off of him and landed in front of her. Lynn could only let out a bloodcurdling scream when she saw the run over body of her brother.

* * *

After the funeral the family was devastated. The loss of their boy took a heavy blow to them.

Lynn felt the most horrible because she blamed herself for her brother's death.

"If I hadn't thrown that ball over his head then he still be alive."

Lynn then grabbed a photo from the top of her desk; it was her and Lincoln posing for the photo with her having a arm around him. She hugs the photo to her chest and lets out a few tears, "Oh Lincoln I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Three days later Lynn was still mourning for her brother. She hadn't done anything, but lay down on her bed crying into her pillow. Finally after running out of tears Lynn sits up on her bed, and looks over at Lucy's bed to see a black book on it.

Normally Lynn didn't care for Lucy's books, but now she needed something to distract her. She picks up the book and read each page, until she came across one that caught her attention. It was a spell that supposedly brought people back to life. Lynn perks up with a smile on her face, if this spell was true she could bring her brother back to life.

Lynn immediately runs out of her room, out the door, and ran all the way to the cemetery.

She finds Lincoln's grave and sits in front of it with a loving smile, before she opens the book and begins to read the spell.

"OOGA, MACH, ONES WHO HAVE FALLEN! YOU SHALL RISE AGAIN! OOGA, MACH, EGOK, PRSK!"

The air goes still, and all noise seemed to have stop. Lynn sits there waiting for something to happen; suddenly a rotten green hand burst out of the ground, another hand then comes up. Then the decaying upper half of Lincoln burst out with a low moan: he had his shirt ripped up in the chest area, part of his stomach was gone, his neck was bent, his left eye was missing, and his teeth were rotten.

Zombie Lincoln gets out from his grave with a bit of a struggle; he then starts moaning as he walked slowly towards Lynn who had her arms open.

"Come here Lincoln, come hug your big sister."

When Lincoln got in arm distance Lynn wraps him a hug, she ignores the horrible decaying smell that he was emending and just cried happily onto his shoulder. She was happy that she got her brother back, so happy that she ignored the pain that was coming from her neck as Zombie Lincoln begins to eat off of it.


	21. The Boogeyman

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the house of Loud, everyone in the house were sleeping peacefully in their beds. The house was filled with silent snores and the quite demeanor of night.

In the twins room Lola and Lana were sleeping with both of them snoring away. They were both having wonderful dreams; with Lana dreaming that she was taming some wild animal, and Lola dreaming about being the pageant queen.

But their peaceful sleep would not last. Under Lana's bed two red eyes with black pupils stared out, it looks upward letting out a low growl. A dark skinny arm, with a hand that had long thin fingers and sharp claws scratches against the bed leg waking Lana up in the process.

"Huh?"

Lana sits up and looks around the room tiredly.

"Yawn" "What's going on?"

She hears more scratching sounds from under her bed; she looks down under it and saw the red eyes, a mouth then appears with sharp teeth inside. It growls at her in a menacing way.

Afraid by the sight Lana jumps off her bed and onto Lola's bed, which woke her up. Lola looks at her twin in annoyance, if there was one thing to be said, it was that Lola hated being interrupted from her beauty sleep.

"What the heck Lana! You ruined my beauty sleep!"

Lana looks at her while shaking in fear, "Lola theirs a monster under my bed!"

Lola then says in an annoyed way, "Yeah right! What are you four?!"

"I'm serious theirs a monster their."

"Just stop it Lana and go to bed!"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sleep with your pets."

"But"

"I said sleep with your pe-." Lola stopped with fear now creeping into her voice. Lana saw that her eyes were wide and she to was shaking. Looking behind her she saw the monster standing near the bed. Its body was pitch black, its right leg was facing backwards, the stomach was thin enough to see bones, and it had two toes.

The monster or otherwise known as the Boogeyman looks at the cowering twins with those red eyes, it leans back and then leans close to their faces roaring at them, with spit hitting their faces. The twins scream loudly waking up the entire household. The whole family burst into the room and turn on the lights, the Boogeyman had disappeared before they could see him.

While the family goes over to comfort the crying twins; the boogeyman was on top of the roof putting Lola's and Lana's screams into a bottle. The bottle was a storage that the Boogeyman uses to store children's screams and drink from them later.

After it places the twins screams in the bottle, it seals it, and jumps off the roof to look for more children to scare.


	22. Killer Clown

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the Homandollar house; out in the front yard four year old Darcy was playing with Rafo her stuffed giraffe. The two were pretending to have a safari in a box that had crayon marks on to make it look like a jeep.

"Look Rafo a herd of rhinos!"

"And over there your family!"

"Oh No! A lion! Let's get out of here!" Darcy pretends to drive faster and had a pretend look of fear on her face. Unknown to her she was being watched from behind a tree that was behind her.

Darcy then pretends to stop her jeep and looked around, before she smiled at Rafo.

"Looks like we left that mean lion behind. Come on Rafo let's find some zebra's."

Darcy was about to drive again, but a sudden shadow looms over her. Looking behind her Darcy saw a clown smiling down at her. Darcy felt a little uncomfortable as she looks at the clown, the clown then waves at her.

"Hi there sweetie."

Darcy waves at the clown nervously.

"Oh! Don't be afraid."

"I'm sorry mister, but my mommy and daddy said I can't talk to strangers."

The clown smiles even wider, "That's very wise of your parents, very wise indeed." The clown bends down in introduction, "I am Pennywise the dancing clown, and you are Darcy right."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, so that makes me your friend."

"It does?"

"Yes, and you know what friends do for one another?"

"What?"

"They give each other presents." Pennywise pulls out a red balloon from his pocket.

Darcy smiles and reaches for the balloon, but with a quick motion Pennywise pulls it away and grabs her hand tightly.

"Time for you to give back."

Darcy winch's in pain as she tries to pull out from Pennywise's grip. "OW! YOUR HURTING ME!"

Pennywise smiled evilly, "Yes you'll float well."

He opens his mouth revealing sharp teeth, Darcy screams loudly as he lunges at her.

* * *

Darcy's parents came out in alarm after they heard their daughter. They look at the yard and saw that the box was turn on its side, and Rafo the giraffe was laying right next to it.

They walk down the yard and looked over to the side of the house. There they saw the horrific sight of their mangled daughter's body on the ground. The two parents scream in horror.


	23. Careful on What You Wish For

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to TheWhiplashEffect**

* * *

Lynn growled in frustration when she got home. She had just lost her soccer game and she was angry, her siblings knew well enough to keep out of her way when she was in this state. She stomps up to her room and jumps onto her bed. Lucy noticed her sister's behavior and wisely left the room.

Lynn rages into her pillow, "I CAN"T BELIEVE I LOST! I WHORE MY LUCKY CLOTHES AND DID MY RITUALS!"

Lynn then sits up and throws her pillow against her wall.

"MY SIBLINGS MUST BE THE PROBLEM! YES THEY MUST ALL BE BAD LUCK! AND EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T EVEN THERE AT MY GAME, IT MUST HAVE BEEN THEM! YEAH THEY MUST'VE SENT SOME CURSE TO GET ME FOR ME EATTING THE LAST DOUGHNUT LAST WEEK! OH I'M GOING TO GET THEM BACK, I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET THEM!"

"That could be arrange."

Lynn looks up and saw a devil with a leather jacket standing in front of her.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Lkdi, I'm a wishing demon and I can grant you your wish."

"What really?!"

"Yep, anything you say it goes, for a price."

Lynn smiles.

"Okay!" She gives the demon a twenty. "I wish that those jinx's would disappear!"

Lkdi claps his hands, "Your wish is granted." The demon disappears in a flash of flames. Lynn gets up from bed and went out of her room to check to see that her wish was granted. Looking around the house she discovered her siblings belongings on ground, it was at this moment that Lynn knew that her wish was granted and she couldn't be happier.

Throughout the day Lynn celebrated her new 'jinx' free life, by going into each of their rooms and remove all their stuff to make way for the stuff that she would want. But although she was happy through out the day, it changed when it was time for bed. Lynn was used to be sleeping with someone, but with Lucy and the others gone Lynn couldn't sleep and felt lonely.

The next morning really got to her; the house was to quite and it felt strange with no one eating with her. Through out the rest of the day it felt more lonely and boring with no one there to play with her.

And as if someone gave her an extra kick in the ass. Lynn had lost her next soccer game, which made her feel guilty because now she realized that she just wished her siblings to disappear for no reason.

Lynn runs home and flopped onto the couch and cried into the cushions.

"So you like your wish?"

Lynn looks up with tear marks on her face, Lkdi stood at the end of the couch with a smile on his face and his hands in his leather pockets.

"NO! NOW BRING THEM BACK!"

"Sorry but once you made that wish, it can't be reversed. Anyway its time for my payment."

"I already gave you a twenty."

"I don't take money."

"Then what do you take?"

His voice gets deep and loud, "YOUR SOUL!"

Lkdi then grabs Lynn's wrist and teleported both him and her to hell. Where Lynn will be stuck and tortured there forever.


	24. The Tall Man

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were talking on video chat one day.

"So how's life been doing over there Ronnie?"

Ronnie Anne looks down a little bit in fear. "It could be better."

Concern over Ronnie's tone Lincoln asks, "What's wrong?"

Ronnie Anne looks around to make sure no one was listening, before she turns back to Lincoln.

"I have been being stalked for the last couple days."

Lincoln goes wide eye in shock, "STALKED!"

Ronnie puts her finger to her lips, "Shh! You want your sisters to hear."

"Oh, I'm sure their listening anyway."

Lola's voice then comes through from behind the door, "WE ARE NOT!"

"Lola!"

"OOPS"

Lincoln looks back to Ronnie with a smirk, "Might as well continue, their just going to listening in anyway."

Ronnie sighs in annoyance, "Fine, so anyway it happen on a foggy Monday. I was walking home from my new school, and then I felt like someone was watching me. I turn around and see this tall guy in the fog, he was just standing there not moving at all. At first I thought he was some creep, so I just ignored him and went home. But on the next day as I was walking to school; I see the guy standing in an alley looking at me. I couldn't see any details, but what I could see that he was wearing some fancy suit."

"Then throughout the day I kept seeing him looking at me from outside the window of my classrooms. He was still far away so I still couldn't see him, but he was starting to creep me out. Then through out the week I kept seeing outside the school, on the walkway to school, and even outside my apartment."

"Did you tell your family?"

"Yes but they couldn't find him, but they didn't let their guards down."

"Finally one day I saw him in the living room, and I got a clear detail on him."

"He was in your house!"

"Yes, anyway he was tall, had long legs and arms, he whore a dark suit, but the most striking thing about him was that he had no face!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah his face was blank, he had no eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and hair! He was in my living room for a second before he disappeared."

"That is really scary!"

"Tell me about it, I mean this thing is stalking me and I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly the video chat starts to glitch out, Ronnie Anne looks up and lets out a scream. Hearing the scream Lincoln's sisters burst into the room and watched the video chat with Lincoln.

The video chat was paused on Ronnie's screaming face. The camera then switches to floor view of a tall faceless man, strangling Ronnie Anne with a tentacle. The camera glitches into static, and when it turn back on the faceless thing's face was close to the camera shaking it rabidly before the video chat cut to black.

Lincoln and his sisters looked at the blank screen in stun, they couldn't believe what they just saw. The stun turns into fear and worry as they wondered what happen to Ronnie Anne.

Outside their house however the tall man stood right outside.


	25. Halloween Terror

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Guest.**

* * *

It was Halloween night in Royal Woods, and all through out the town everyone was celebrating the holiday. On Franklin ST, the younger louds were trick or treating with some of their older sisters and Lincoln. Lori, Leni, and Luna were at a Halloween party, while Rita was home trying to calm a scared Lynn Sr. down.

Lola and Lana were dressed up as a spoon and fork.

Lisa was a bear, with Lilly being her cub.

Lincoln was Ace Savvy.

Lucy was the grim reaper.

Lynn was dressed as a sport champion.

And Luan was Jigsaw.

The six walked down the street with their bags full of candy. They all had manage to get tons of candy through out the night, but they weren't going to stop, no they wanted more candy, and they will continue to get more until they run out of houses.

* * *

Unaware to them they were being watch by nightmare entity; it was the one responsible for causing all these horrific things to happen in the Loud House universe.

His red eyes glowed bright, as it grins in delight. It loved doing these stuff to those humans, it was fun watching them scream and seeing their blood ooze out of their bodies along with their organs.

Tonight on this Hallows Eve, it was planning something, something sinister.

Using its ability's it waves its hands around, and open up many portals all over the town.

* * *

At a cornfield Rusty and Liam who were dressed up as a muscle guy and a pig, they were currently eating their candy.

"So Liam, do you think I'll ever get a girlfriend?"

"Who knows Rusty? You might get one someday."

"I hope so." Rusty says as he looks down in depression.

Just then a figure comes out from the cornfield and stopped in front of the two boys. The boys looked at it in surprise, and the creature lifts up its wicked grin, pumpkin head to reveal that it was the scarecrow.

Rusty and Liam scream as it pulled out an axe from behind and hacks at them.

* * *

In the downtown area, Chandler and his friends who were dressed up as an old 50s bully gang, were looking through their candy.

Chandler: "So what you guys get?"

Owen: "I got MNM'S, Hershey's, Kit Kats, Reeses, and a Butterfinger. What did you get Chandler?"

"The same thing, how about you Edward?"

"I got a rock."

"Seriously?"

"Rock candy."

"Oh very funny."

Owen then starts to point out to the sky. Chandler and Edward looked at him confusion before they look towards his direction. They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw a UFO fly through the sky, it flies over to a store where it stops and hovers there for a few seconds before a laser beam came out from the bottom and destroyed the store in a fiery explosion.

The UFO then starts to shoot out multiple laser beams in every direction, destroying the downtown area in fires and explosions.

* * *

At the Royal Woods park, groups of people were running for their lives. Behind the stampede of people werewolf Lincoln ran on all fours roaring at the retreating people.

* * *

At the farm, the farmer could only watch in horror as the El Chupacabra was sucking the blood out from his animals.

The Chupacabra was currently sucking his baby goat's blood all up.

* * *

In another area near the middle school, the mud creature was terrorizing everyone by roaring at people.

One boy gets grabbed and smothered him into its muddy chest.

* * *

At the football field the brain eating meteor had crashed right in the middle of the field, and was singing his brain song.

* * *

At the toy store Clowney was dragging the doll body that had Lola's soul in it out of the toy store, with a large butcher knife in his hand.

* * *

At the mall Bendy had flooded the entire mud with ink.

He was in his demon form. He was currently standing in a Disney store with a Mickey mouse in his hand.

With a pull, he tares the Mickey head off the body and threw it into the trash.

* * *

At the high school where Halloween party was being held.

Mr. Hyde scared the DJ guy away and replaced the current song with the most horrible song in the world, the Barney song.

Everyone screamed in agony as they covered their ears.

Mr. Hyde laughs evilly.

* * *

Up in the skies Lucy the witch was flying on her broomstick, along with Lucy the vampire in her bat form at her side.

* * *

In the woods.

The Slender man was walking by tentacles out of the forest.

* * *

At the jail.

Beatrix Yate came out of the doors with a bloody axe in one hand and the head of a cop in the other.

* * *

In the sewers.

Pennywise was standing by a sewage drain, waiting for his next victim.

* * *

Out in the middle of a road.

Leni wearing the cursed pendent and cursed Monkey mask was walking down the street.

Which didn't last long, due to a car running her over thanks to the mask's curse.

* * *

At the elementary school the bully killer was in her squirrel suit, looking for Lincoln and for any bully that had the nerve to pick on him.

She wasn't the only one looking for Lincoln. Luna was also looking for him, she wanted to bring him back home, so she could have him all to herself.

* * *

Up on the rooftops of some houses.

The Boogeyman was looking for fresh children to scare, he needed more screams to quell his thirst.

* * *

In the graveyard.

Zombie Lincoln had burst out of a random grave, and was slowly walking out of a graveyard.

* * *

At the Mcbride house.

Lkdi the wishing demon was just leaning against the wall; waiting for someone to wish for something.

* * *

Yes with all these creatures around, this Halloween was about to get interesting.


	26. Halloween Terror part 2

**I don't any of this the Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Guest.**

* * *

The Loud kids stood in front of a door with their bags open wide.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Candy flew into each of their bags, with Lisa getting more thanks to Lilly's cuteness. They laugh as they carry their bags of treats away from the house.

Lynn: "Aw, sweet! I got king size bars.

The others: "So did we!"

Lana: "I love these houses, they always gives the king sizes."

Lisa: "Admen to that messy sister."

The Louds were now walking down the sidewalk, suddenly the mud creature stepped out from behind a tree. They looked at each other with the mud creature looking at them with a scary face, and the Louds looking at it in confusion.

Lola: "Hey buddy if you can get out of are way, that would be just fine."

Lola moves up to it, to push it out of the way. But the creature grabs her and tries to smother her in its muddy chest. Lana immediately gets into action, she throws her bag of candy at the creature's head knocking it off, the creature drops Lola down. She gets up and runs behind her other siblings as they look at it in fear; the mud creature grabs its head and placed it back on. It roars at them.

The Louds scream and run off with the mud creature chasseing behind them.

* * *

At the High School.

The three eldest sisters angrily followed Mr. Hyde out of the gym, as he walked down the hallway.

Lori: "Hey stop right there!"

Luna: "Yeah! We gotta a bone to pick with you dude!"

Leni: "How are we going to poke him with out bones?"

Mr. Hyde stopped and stood there for a moment, before he turns around and screams at them showing off his rotten teeth. Luna and Lori scream, but Leni takes out some toothpaste. Mr. Hyde grabbed it and looked at her in confusion.

"It's for your teeth. You really need to brush them."

Mr. Hyde suddenly squirts the paste out, which hit Leni all over her face. He then grabs a fake spider from his pocket, he waves it around Leni who screams loudly and runs off with her sisters running with her.

* * *

Up in the skies, Lucy the witch and Lucy the vampire were still flying.

Suddenly the UFO appeared in front of them, they move left and right to move out of the way, but the UFO shoots two lasers out and vaporizes the two out of the sky.

* * *

At the football field the brain eating meteor was still singing his song, as he waits for a victim.

He hears moaning sounds fill the area. He looks and sees zombie Lincoln moving into the field. The brain eating meteor grabs him with his tentacle, and uses the other to pull out his rotten brain.

After he eats it, he drops zombie Lincoln with a wide eyed expression on his eye. His green slime turns grey and then his slime melts as his eyeball fell on the ground.

Meanwhile without his brain Zombie Lincoln turns into a skeleton and crumbled onto the ground.

* * *

Lincoln and the others continued running with the mud creature gaining on them.

Lynn was slightly ahead of her other siblings; she trips and falls on the curve. Lincoln and Lucy went to help her up with the others surrounding them. The creature looms over them and lets out a roar, they cower in fear as they scream.

But when it lunges towards them, an axe goes through his chest. It didn't do anything just mildly annoyed the creature. The axe moves out and mud refills the chest, it turns around and looks down to see Beatrix Yates looking at him with crazy eyes.

The mud creature roars at her and swings in for a punch, Beatrix dodges the punch and hacks at its knees.

The creature moves into punch again, but again she dodges and hacks at the arm.

The Louds took this advantage to take off.

* * *

Pennywise smiled evilly as a kid approached the sewer drain.

The kid looks at Pennywise as he holds out a red balloon. But as he reaches for it, something drops behind him, the kid looks and screams as the Boogeyman roared at him. It collects the scream, and the kid ran home crying.

Pennywise looked at the Boogeyman angrily.

"Hey pal that was mine!"

The Boogeyman looks at the clown with no interest. It turns around to jump away, but Pennywise comes out of the sewer and tackles the Boogeyman down, It bites down on the back. In response the Boogeyman twists its upper half around and grabs the clown where it tears the him off and tackles him onto the ground.

The two then started to fight by slashing and biting each other.

Two tentacles wraps around the two and lifts them up into the air. Pennywise and the Boogeyman found themselves looking at the Slender man, Slender man's other tentacles went into Boogeyman's chest and sucked up all the screams out, draining the Boogeyman out.

The other tentacle goes into Pennywise's mouth and pulls out his deadlights and heart.

The Slender man releases and drops the two motionless bodies onto the ground. It then moves away to look for more victims.

* * *

The oldest Louds were driving down the street.

Leni: "I can't believe he squirted me with toothpaste."

Luna: "Yeah, that guy was a big jerk."

Lori looks at her two sisters, "Don't worry guys, even though the party was a bust, thanks to that guy. We still have the scary movie that we are planning on watching."

Luna perks her head up and gives out an excited smile. "Oh yeah! That movie going to be awesome!"

Unaware to the three, outside the van. Clowney with the Lola trapped doll by his side, had his butcher knife raised up.

But Vanzilla ran over the two with ease destroying the two, and let Lola soul to finally be set her free from her prison.

* * *

In the cornfield the scarecrow was walking around the field with the axe in its hand.

It hears some laughter nearby, so it goes to investigate it looks out from the field and sees two teenagers, a boy and girl laughing with each other, as they had cigarettes in their hands.

The scarecrow walks out with the axe raised up, it soon got within striking distance. But the boy throws his cigarette over his head, which landed on the scarecrow's straw shoulder. The straw ignites and a huge fire consume the scarecrow; it drops the axe and runs around a bit before it drops down and smashed its pumpkin face.

The two teenagers were oblivious to this as they started to make out.

* * *

Near the park the Louds were resting against a tree catching their breaths. They had ran four blocks and they were exhausted, Luan looks up tiredly.

"Guys I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had enough trick or treating for one night."

Her sisters and brother nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go home."

Luan leads the group down the sidewalk back to their house. They turn a corner and saw a corpse with the white hair werewolf feasting on it, it looks up at them with a piece of flesh in its mouth.

Lucy: "Woah, a werewolf."

The werewolf gets up on two legs and roars at them. They turn around and run off, the werewolf gives chase.

The siblings ran down the street, but another creature in front of them, stopped them in their tracks. It was the Chupacabra, the blood sucking creature stood there looking at them. It then looks past them and growls.

The group looked behind them and saw the werewolf running on all fours towards them. They move out of the way from the two, making the two monsters face each other. They both growled at each other in anger.

The Chupacabra roars at the werewolf, and the werewolf does the same thing as it ran towards the blood sucker. The werewolf grabs the blood suckers neck with its mouth and slams it down onto the asphalt, the blood sucker gets up on all fours and moves around trying to get it to let go, it then jerks sideways making the werewolf to let go.

They faced each other and roared at each other, the werewolf hits the blood suckers face with its clawed hand, making blood to come out, the Chupacabra then charges into the side of the werewolf and pushed it back a little, in response the werewolf bites and slashes into the hind legs. The Chupacabra then moves back, they face each other again; the werewolf charges, but the blood sucker dodges left and then grabbed the werewolf's neck.

It starts to suck the blood out, and when it got enough blood out and made it weak; it snaps its neck and slams the werewolf down dead. As the Chupacabra moves in to feast the Loud children ran out of the area.

* * *

Beatrix dropped the mud creatures head onto the ground. After a long fight, she manage to kill the mud creature.

"Okay now that I killed that freak. Time to go after those sisters and that white hair boy."

"Excuse me What did you say."

Hearing two voices behind Beatrix looks behind her and saw Luna and a squirrel suit looking at her.

"I said I'm going to go after that group of sisters and white hair boy."

Luna: "That's what I thought you said."

Luna then tackles her; making her to drop the axe. As Luna sits on her stomach to pin her down, Lynn in the squirrel suit crawls up to the side of her neck, and swiftly slits her throat making her bleed out, killing her.

Luna and Lynn then said together, "No one touches are little bro!"

* * *

In his dimension Nightmare Entity had watch the chaos unfold through out the town, he had fun watching the monsters kill people or kill each other. But like most fun he knew that it had to end, using magic it opens up portals and sends the still alive monsters back into their respectful dimensions.

It then views another portal that showed the loud family telling each other about the horrors they faced that night.

"Ah, well Loud family, it has been a fun month of torment. But like any fun it must end now, besides you guys are getting boring, so I might as well find other playmates."

It opens up another portal, and in the portal showed a Cul-da-sac with three boys sitting on the curve. Yep next October these boys well be his next victims. But for now the month of horror was over.

* * *

In another part of the void, another portal opens up.

Through the portal an abandon looking room could be seen; the room had arcade machines, a box full of heads, and in the corner of the room was an old animatronic of a yellow rabbit with a pool of blood surrounding it. The yellow rabbits eyes then open up.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween**


End file.
